Plus  one
by danish92
Summary: I'm surprised this didn't happen, after all it is a drama show. Its an Alicia and Will piece. This story takes place a few weeks after Alicia and Will break-up. Will is still under investigation; no grand jury yet. Enjoy, its my first fan fiction story.
1. Chapter 1 and 2

_Okay, so this is my first fanfiction story. I've only recently starting watching this show and thought, after all this random spontaneous sex and nothing happened. So I throw a wrench in the original story. Will has not lost his job; the States Attorney is still investigating him. Alicia has broken up with him, so I'm placing this story a few weeks after the episode "Parenting Made Easy". Enjoy ;) _

Chapter One: Damn Clock

It had been another late night for Alicia, another night she wished was spent with her kids. She wanted to dedicate all her free time to Grace and Zach, but how can she do that without any free time to begin with. She closes her laptop, realizing she was too tired to look over any more documents. The office is empty and the clock is showing 1:34am.

"Ugh, tomorrow," Alicia groans remembering the cross examination she still needed to prepare for. With a laundry list of things to do it made her wonder how she ever was able to fit Will into her hectic schedule.

Will. Her thoughts immediately fall back to him whenever she's alone. The way he gentle deflowers her in bed, one piece of clothing at a time, and then intensifies that desire with kissing trailing up her neck, and….. what was she thinking? She had given him up to focus more on her kids. She couldn't double think herself. She loved her kids and if protecting them meant giving up Will she had no regrets. At least she had to convince herself of that.

She gives up on prep, hoping on using Stern's method of a "spontaneous agreement" to pull off her court performance. She starts packing her stuff up and gets up to leave. The sudden feeling of nauseous and dizziness hits her pretty hard, almost dropping her to her knees. Grabbing the nearest trashcan to vomit she realizes something. The weeks of sleep deprivation have taken its toll. Deciding it was best that she not drive in this condition, she crashes at work. She would run home in the morning to change.

There wasn't a really comfortable place to sleep, especially close to a bathroom incase she got sick again. The one office that gave her the comforts of home was… Will's office. Complete with an oversized couch; the same couch he used to make love late at night with the blind's closed. And a bathroom; the same bathroom where they would have heated sex against the walls. She remembered trying so hard not to mown with him trying to stimulate every sensation in her body. Now, all those sex encounters seemed like a distant memory.

I wasn't just the sex. Alicia had tried hard not to cross the line from sexual friendship to an actual relationship. She couldn't imagine Will wanting a committed relationship. Not to mention that she was still married. But the why he made her feel….he missed it. It was how he made her laugh when life seemed so grim.

"_No really. Please just consider it. Don't kick it until you try it," Will smiled, his lucky bat in hand. _

"_No honestly, I couldn't think of a better way to embarrass myself then to skinny dip," Alicia said, trying to not laugh too hard. They were working late in the office, but they couldn't be sure if anyone with still around. " With my luck there would be a reporter in the bushes"._

_They both laughed. Their conversation had moved away from work hours ago and they were now just talking endlessly about everything. Will dropped his bat and went to sit next to Alicia. Will brushed the loose curly bangs behind her ear. "I couldn't think of a better picture that would help sell newspapers."_

At that moment she wanted to tell him how much he meant to her. How she was falling in love with him. But there time together was done.

Alicia fell asleep instantly, curled up on her favorite couch. Alone.

Chapter 2: Damn love

Will woke up alone, again, in his bed. For a moment he would pretend that Alicia was sleeping next to him, but reality would come crashing down and introduce the truth of the matter. They were over. Her reasons for leaving were solid; children, a douche bag of a husband and the public eye that seemed starved for new scandals. His own reasons should be good enough for them to stay apart. He was her boss. And yet, he couldn't help feeling miserable for not having her anymore.

Alicia was more than some attractive fuck. She was witty and smart, compassionate to help people. When she smiled at him he felt like it was his own. But it was over. He needed to focus on his grand jury. Alicia knew some details, but he didn't want to worry her. Also, it was a good distraction from their break-up.

Will finally pulled his head out of his ass and got out of bed. He couldn't let this affect his work, the one thing he really had left. He got dressed and left for another long day of work where he would return home to an empty house.

30 Minutes later he was at Lockhart, Gardner and Associates. As he rounded the corner to his office he saw something, or someone, lying on his couch.

"Um, What?," Will was surprised to see this someone in his office.

At first he didn't say anything, just stared at the beauty women sleeping on his couch. She had a long coat draped over her slim body and her hair had that bed head curl that gave her a wild appeal. Jess, she was so beautiful. What a way to wave a carrot in front of a starving horse.

Will had been the first in the office and was shocked to find a sleeping Alicia on his couch. He figured she had gotten too tired to drive home. Gently, he sat next to her. He couldn't resist. He placed a hand on the side of her face and kissed her on the forehead.

…

"Uhhh…what…who…Will," Alicia said opening her eyes to a sultry eye Will staring down at her. At first she assumed it was a dream, but this seemed all too real to be a dream. The realization of the moment hit her.

"Oh my god, Will I'm so sorry! It was late…I was feeling ill…I'm…"

"Alicia, its fine. I only wish my couch was more comfortable," Will assured an embarrassed Alicia, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think". She stumbled off the couch looking for her shoes,"I was hoping to sneak out before anyone saw me. Passing out on your bosses couch is a sign of a workaholic."

"Well then I have the perfect rehabilitation medicine," Will said handing Alicia his coffee.

"Best morning wake up ever, thank you," Alicia said shooting Will that smile. Feeling awkward that her boss/ex-lover was handing her coffee after…..wait, did he kiss her? No, it must have been a dream. Whatever the case, she needed to go and quick before anyone caught her like this.

There was a pause for a few second between them before Alicia broke their starring contest. "I should go before the kids get up."

"Yeah," Will said looking disappointed to see her go.

"Bye," Alicia turned back for one final look at what she wanted, but could never have.

"Bye"

…..

He couldn't move, even after she had left. He wanted to stay in the moment with her. There was always bad timing. Nothing would every change that.

…..

When Alicia got home she sprinted to the bathroom, feeling her stomach suddenly knot up again._ This was getting weird now. What could possibly be making her so ill that she…._ A thought occurs to her, making her white in the face with fear. _It couldn't be. Theres no way I could be pregnant._

"Shit!"Alicia screamed, frustrated by the reality of what might be possible. Slowly she tried to work through the denial, rocking herself on the bathroom floor. After a few minute she became lucid enough to get up and settle the pregnancy scare question. Quietly, attempting not to wake her children, Alicia creeps out of the house and down the elevator to the nearest CVS store.

1 hour later….

"FUCK!," is the only thing Alicia can process to say after seeing a pink plus sign on her pregnancy test. The next thing that stuck to her mind was...

_Ring, Ring_

Will was calling

"Hey, I was just calling to make sure you were still ok with coming into court today. I seem to be working you too hard lately, so if you want I could replace you as second chair," Will still cared about her, more then he honestly should from an employer to an employee. Even after she broke up with him he was still concerned for her, asking about the kids and if she was happy. Truthfully, she missed him more than anything.

"Um…Will, we…we should meet up some place before court," Alicia was panicking on the other end, but trying not to reveal it. What if he rejects me all together? Maybe I shouldn't tell him….no, that would just cause more problem and more lies.

"Is everything ok, you sound tense," Too late, he knew something was up. She needed to get off the phone before she spilled her guts out, metaphorically and literally.

"Just meet me at the café outside the courthouse. Sorry, I really need to tell you face to face."

"Now you have me worried…"

"Will, just know whatever happens….we need to meet. Something has happened that I need to tell you." Alicia had no idea what would happen next. She hung up and got dress for disaster.

She hated complications, but this was a complication that she never thought would happen to her. It was going to be trematic enough to tell Will that she was pregent, but the kids. Peter. She blocked out all the horrible scenarios that could play out. DAMN, the one time she needed a drink more then anything. She needed to keep her nerve from exploding.

She went to the kitchen, and opened the refrigerator. _Why do people do that? Is there an answer in here that explains what to do when your boss knocks you up._

"Mom, are you ok?"Grace had walked in obviously confused by her mothers odd behavior.

"Yeah, great," Alicia said with too much zeal that it would be almost obvious that she was lying. She hated lying to her kids, but she wasn't ready to tell them the truth about Will or the baby.

"Mom I think I know what wrong." Alicia was stunned, what does she say. Did Grace hear her talking to Will or was her daughter just that intuitive.

"Um, let me explain-,"

"Its cool mom, I know grandma can be a bit of a bitch sometimes. Zach and I are use to her looking through our rooms, so it doesn't surprise us that she would do it to you," Grace explained to her mom, obviously not knowing about the pregnancy.

"Yes..," Alicia said, freeing relived to have dodged a bullet."Um, I have to go to work. I'll see you tonight and make you you're favorite dish."

Alicia grabbed her stuff and started to walk out the door, but not before turning back to her daughter. "I love you. Bye, babe". And then she left to meet Will.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Damn Confession

Alicia got to the café first, anxiously waiting for Will. She stuck to water, knowing that anything else would just make her sick. She kept touching her stomach, self conscious that it might show. _Total paranoia, obviously you can't be more than a month along_. She needed to stay calm, but waiting for Will left her to worry about everything. Getting pregnant while her marriage was on the rocks was bad enough, but with another man. Her boss. What a perfect drama show this would be, borderline soap.

Whether Will wanted the baby or not it was going to be a bumpy mess. She may have contemplated a life involving Will if she divorced Peter, but the odds were always stacked against them. All she could do was sit and wait for him.

She remembered finding out she was pregnant with Zach and Grace and being so happy. She honestly wished she could feel happier, but with her future was so uncertain that it just wasn't a good time to bring a child into her turbulent world.

He walked up to her, dressed in a nice suit ready for court. His face portrayed the concern of the unknown. It wasn't her intention to make him freak out before they met, but the anticipation had taken its toll on him. She choice to sit in the back where no one could see or hear anything. There was no telling where this discussion would go.

"So what's going on? Is something wrong with Peter or the kids?," He asked as he sat down close to her, ready to console whatever was bothering her. _Damn his caring for her made this almost worst._ She wondered if he would ever be ready for the news she was about to deliver to him. Could he handle being a father? Does he even want to be a father? Did she want to be the mother to her bosses baby?

"Alicia, please tell me what happening," Will said pulling Alicia out of her daze, "Whatever it is I promise not to flip out about it."

Alicia nervously chuckled at that notion. Flipping out was inevitable.

Will grabbed her hand to reassure her that everything was ok. She couldn't look him in the face; the fear was eating her inside. It was getting harder and harder to think of how to announce to him she was pregnant. Subtle and calm would be the best approach, but in her state of panic that was unlikely to last long.

Before she could start to talk the waitress came around. "Good morning, could I get you something to drink," said the cute blond waitress eyeing Will up and down. Will didn't even look up; his gaze was transfixed to Alicia, almost as if any minute she would disappear without a trace.

"Can we have the wine menu," Will asked the Waitress without looking up.

Alicia's head shot up instinctively "No, I can't."

"You can't what? Drink? I would think whatever was bothering you required a little liquor courage," Will said trying to lighten the mood, but giving Alicia a suspicious look and holding fast to her hand. She looked back down, trying to calm herself. She had almost slipped up. In front of a stranger no less.

"Just water please," Alicia told the waitress.

"Same," said Will, still eyeing Alicia with confusion, trying to piece together the puzzle. The waitress left, obviously discouraged not to have gotten a glance back from Will. Alicia knew she couldn't delay any long. The truth just needed to be said, whether she liked it or not.

"Will, we've always have had bad timing," She said trying to smooth the waters before letting the bombshell go, "And I know neither of us were planning on this, but you have a right to know." She looked up at his face. What a perfect poker face, making it impossible to determine how he was feeling. There was an awkward pause between them, but Will kept holding her hand.

"Will, I'm so sorry but I'm pregnant." She said, almost chocking on the words as they came out. The tears started to roll down her cheeks, but she refused to let the stress get to her. The ball was in his court now.

…..

At first he didn't react, but the facts where slowly starting to seep through. His face turned from disbelief to confusion and finally landing on realization. He had gotten her pregnant. He looked at her and then around the room to make sure that this wasn't some dream. He was stumped, honestly not knowing how to feel. She had shocked his system. _What do I say?_

When he didn't respond Alicia panicked. "Damn it, I never expected that this would happen Will. This wasn't suppose to happen. I don't know if you want this child or if you rather have me abort….." Will stopped her rambling, pushing his chair closer to her own and wrapping his arms around her.

"No! I mean, I don't think that's what I want," He didn't know what to do, but her getting an abortion just seemed almost unfair to him. 40 years old and married to his job, he envied all his co-worker with baby pictures. He didn't have that, but he convinced himself that it was for the best. _Can I do this? Be a father?_

He looked around, most of the café was empty, but it wasn't really private for such an emotion situation."Let's go back to my place, we can talk there with a little more privacy." Will suggested

"Is someone going to argue our clients case for us?" Alicia joked, thinking that a little humor was needed to break up the tension.

"It's hardly an argument, Lomond Bishop is obviously guilty. It's just a matter of him getting off on a lesser charge. I'll ask Diane to fill in," Will found it more comfortable talking about work. It was his safe zone, a familiar topic that seemed to make sense. On the other hand, Will becoming a father was a strange comparison. In a million years he would never had thought that this would happen. She had left him to spend more time with her kids, not to have his. What irony.

"Thanks," Alicia muttered getting up to leave with him.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Damn Law School

Awkward would be an understatement to say the least. Here Will was driving his married employee who he had gotten knocked up. _Law school doesn't prepare you for this_. Even after they had parked in the garage lot and during the entire elevator ride up to Will's apartment there what dead silence between them.

_What are we going to do? I wanted more sure, and possibly with Alicia, but not this much this fast. A baby. I have worked so long to build up my career and becoming the best. Having a baby just wasn't something I foresaw._

Will inwardly laughed at himself for his adolescent thoughts. He looked at Alicia and his past thoughts were replaced with that of excitement and hope.

_How can he be thinking like this? He's in his 40's dating women he doesn't like and married to his job with no one to really care for him. But there was Alicia. The beauty that had grabbed his attention years ago and still did. Some part of him had always wondered the "what if" question. What if I could have what that ungrateful Peter has; a loving family. What if he had Alicia. Being so close to her in the elevator, even during this chaotic moment, made him happy. What if he could get that all the time._

Will stared at her stomach, half expecting something to show. There wasn't any sign. She was beautiful and even imagining her pregnant was oddly attractive to him. It's not like he associated with a lot of pregnant women. The last being Patty Nyhome, and that is a horrible example of his experience with pregnancies.

They exited the elevator and into Will's apartment. Her expression was dark and unclear. It seemed to him like she was only half aware of her surroundings. Her eyes were wide open, staring at everything. She opened her mouth like she wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words. He assumed that the shock was getting to her. Not wanting to see her look so lost he went to her and reached for her hand.

She instantly drew back. "Will, I didn't want this to happen and I don't think you did either. I know you're an amazing person and a great friend, but you don't have to do this-

"So that's it. I was only a friend?"Will meant it more as a question, but his panic made it sound angry.

"No! Not to me, but I was never sure how you felt."

"Alicia, I've told you I've loved you before.

"But that was an accident, that's what you said. Will… do you love me?"

He ignored the question. Even though he wanted to grab her and tell her his true feelings straight out, he could see that she was already stressed out. No reason to poke the bear more then he has to.

"When did you find out about the baby," Will said sitting down on the sofa and gesturing for Alicia to sit next to him. She choice to sit across from him.

"This morning. I have been feeling sick for a while now. I haven't seen a doctor yet, but I'm sure that I'm pregnant. I'm….I just….don't know Will," Alicia was starting to cry.

Without thinking Will moved over to Alicia and wrapped his arms around her. She didn't reject him, instead buried her face into his shoulder and wept. He couldn't stand see her in pain.

"Alicia, I swear I will be here for you. Whatever you want I will do it." Will placed a hand on her cheek and moved her gave from his shoulder to his face. They were inches away from each other. He could feel her breathe on his face. The moment was too tempting, he looked down at her lips and gentle kissed her. She didn't move at first, but then synced with his lips. She was the first to pull away, but only by a few inches from each others face.

"What do you want, Will?" she pleaded, not fully understanding his gesture.

He paused. He had let the cat out of the bag. This was more than about her being pregnant. He thought carefully about his next words so not to scare her. _Oh to hell with it!_

"You. Us. I have been in love with you longer then I'm willing to admit. And each time I try to get close you seem to back off. And I know why. Peter, the kids, and the whole boss thing."

Alicia started to cry again, but instead of drawing back, she went up to him and kissed him softly on the lips. She drew back slightly and looked into his eyes. "The truth is you made me feel so happy, happier then I had been in a while. And I believed that all you wanted was something physical. The truth is I'm in love with you."

Before she could say another word he pulled her closer and locked his lips to hers. This time the kiss was more intense, needy. Will grabbed her as close as he could, but still wanting more. She wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands began to glide from her back to her waist.

"Will," Alicia moaned, breaking their kiss and backing him off her, without letting go completely. "Remember this is what got me pregnant in the first place."

"Well, I guess that means I can't get you pregnant again." Will chucked, remembering the real reason they had come to his apartment.

"We need a plan and fast. I don't know how long I can keep this a secret," Alicia looked more confident than before, but still worried about the uneasy future ahead. They needed a next step. "First, I need to know if you really want this. It wasn't be easy."

"Alicia, as unplanned and ill timed as this might be I can grantee that I'm here for you. I couldn't think of a better person to carry my love child." Will joked, finally getting a chuckle out of Alicia. He missed making her smile. "We're in this together." Will said a little more seriously.

"Good, now that we have that straightened out here comes the fun part. The kids, the firm…my husband." Peter would not take this lightly. "Will, this grand jury, how much is Peter involved."

Will had done his best to keep Alicia out of the loops, he didn't want that bastard having the satiation of hurting Alicia. "Enough" Will didn't want to worry her more then she needed to be. More stress just didn't seem to be what she needed. He wasn't her to feel safe and secure, something he knew she hadn't had in a long time.

Will put his arms around Alicia, "Whats our next step".

Alicia looked up and said, "Nothing, for now. Until the grand jury is over, we can't risk it. We don't tell any one."Will didn't say anything, just kept holding her wishing she didn't have to deal with his problems. But because of her and the baby he had more reason to fight. He didn't want to be in prison and leave Alicia alone. He wasn't going to make her struggle.

"I love you, Alicia," Will said

"I love you too"

They held each other for a while, they didn't want to leave the moment. In one morning he had given up caring about work or meaningless materials, and was contemplating a life as a father. It would be an adjustment, but as he became aware of the facts and his feelings he realized that he wanted this more than anything. It wasn't until Will's phone went off that they had to disperse. It was Diane. Alicia went to the bathroom to clean herself up, giving him a wink as she walked off. Will ignored the call and sent a text.

'_With lawyer about my Grand Jury. Whats up?'_

Within seconds she text back

' _Lomond Bishop got 2 years in jail and a 3 million dollar fine. He's blaming you for the lose. Hes threatened your life in open court. Your not safe.'_

Before Will could even react to Diane's message he heard a loud banging coming from his front door.

"Will Gardner, you piece of shit. Open up. Mr. Bishop would like to thank you for your diligent work. He would have loved to do it in person, but he's a little tied up at the moment". Will doubt they were at his place to congratulate him. The fear of mob men coming to kill him didn't compare to the fear of what they would do if they found…..

Alicia emerged from the bathroom"Will, whats going on?" _Fuck, Alicia_

…..

_I know it sounds like a stretch, but it's actually going to bring about a creative domino effect that I'm sure will be interesting. I didn't want the story to be too predictable. Stay tuned ;)_


	4. Chapter 5

_Sorry its been so long for me to install the newest chapter (I've been on spring break ;). I hope you enjoy this!_

Damn Justice

"Alicia, I need you to get in here and don't come out. No matter what you hear don't come out!"

Will grabbed Alicia and ran her to his room. Without thinking he pushed her into the nearest closet. Bishops men were still pounding at his door. Will heard the door cracking about to give way.

"Gardner!" screamed the men at the door

"Will, what the fuck? Whats going on?" Ailcia yelled struggling to move past Will, but he blocked her. He was their target, not her. He couldn't live with himself if anything happened to her.

"Bishop is a sour loser. Just please Alicia, stay in here and don't let them see you."

Bang Bang.

"Are you telling me that… honestly. Killing his lawyer. Will-."Alicia stopped struggling, shocked by the reality that they were in danger.

BANG. The door had given way and Will could hear the fast movement of people moving closer to his bedroom. Will quickly kissed Alicia and pushed her behind his expensive Armani suits. Alicia had no time to react, the pace of these events moved too quickly for her to fully absorb. Moments after closing the door, three armed men walking into the bedroom. Will just hoped they wouldn't ransack the place.

One of the men moved towards Will first. "Mr. Gardner, you've made quit a mess. Mr. Bishop brings his lucrative business to your firm in exchange from you're services. But we missed you in court. And guess where Mr. Bishop is right now?" obviously a rhetorical statement.

"Then maybe Mr. Bishop shouldn't have made it so hard by actually committing the crimes."Will was trying to be gutsy, but the truth was he was panicking. _What if they find her. Would they kill her? Are they going to kill me?_ He wasn't thinking about himself for once and was more concerned for the women in his closet.

The head thug chuckled. He picked up Will's favorite bat and pointed it at Will. "Mr. Bishop liked you. He saw you as a man that rose up against racist prosecutions-

"He did it. All the evidence was against him. Jesus, he should have taken that deal-"

"But he now realizes he put his faith in the wrong man. A coward who couldn't show his face in court so he sent a blond bitch in his place."

The man cam e at Will, swinging the bat against Will's face. The force of the blow knocked Will against the closet. He heard Alicia gasp behind the door. The pain soon fallowed and Will could taste the blood in his mouth. Will moved away from the door so to lure the attention away from his closet. He couldn't have them hear her.

"Where are you going? Were not done with you just yet."

Now all three of them were on him, kicking and hitting. Will was on his bedroom floor trying to cover his face from the man's heavy boots. He tried to get up, but felt his own bat slam into his stomach and felt his lungs cramp up. He was sure that something was broken. Through all the pain his thoughts where focus on Alicia and how she wouldn't be able to take a punch to the stomach. After a few minute of the assault, one of the man's cell phones went off.

"We got cops coming up, 5 minutes. Someone must have called them. Lets kill this shit and get out."

"NO, PLEASE DON'T-" Alicia scream, running out of the closet and towards Will. Will couldn't stop her, just watched paralyzed on the floor as the women he loved throw herself into danger.

"Alicia… no…run." Will's swollen bloody mouth prevented him from speaching much. Bishops men where circled around him, one man had will pined to the floor. They drew their guns on Alicia. Her beautiful face had tears running down her cheeks and a complete petrified look on her face. She froze in front of the men. Will felt helpless.

"Don-n't hurt her, please" Will pleaded, barely able to speech.

"Lady, that not smart." The head thug went towards Alicia with his gun pointed at her head. She frightened expression broke Will's heart. She stumbled backward with nowhere to run, like a gazelle among lions.

With whatever strength Will had left he used to twist the thug's foot off him and lung at the thug holding the gun at Alicia. They struggled, falling to the ground. BANG. BANG. The gun went off, hitting one of the thugs in the stomach, the blow knocking him to his back. The man's screams filled the room. The two other thugs ignored their friend's screams and tuned their frustrated attention to Will and Alicia. Will wrestled with one of the thugs, hoping to give Alicia a head start. Alicia was stunned against the wall, the head thug walking towards her.

"ALICIA RUN!"

….

Alicia had never been so scared in her life, nor had she ever had a death squad after her. Will screamed for her to run. He was fighting to keep her alive, their baby alive. Her moment of sentimental feeling was interrupted by the head thug walking toward her with his gun pointed at her. Her fight-or-flight instincts took over. She grabbed Will's bat and hit the head thug over the head. He stumbled over allowing Alicia the chance to run, with two men injured and Will wresting the other one. She ran past all four men, even her beloved Will. She couldn't stop for him. It wasn't just her life she was concerned with. She didn't look back, but could hear the thudding footsteps of someone behind her.

"GET THE FUCK BACK HERE BITCH!"

BANG. A shot flow right over Alicia's head. She kept running past the living room and kitchen until she made it to the front door. The thug was right behind her. Alicia opened the door just as the thug grabbed her arm.

"NOOO!" Alicia cried, being lunched backwards by the thug and crashing to the floor. "PLEASE! I'M PREGANT-

BANG

…

_Too be continued…_

_Ok, so I know this is pretty extreme, but just wait and see. Hint: Domino effect! I will be introducing more characters. _


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 Damn Hormones

BANG

Will had finally subdued the thug he had been wresting when he heard another gunshot coming from the front door. He froze. He couldn't hear Alicia's voice or any movement at all, which worried him the most.

"ALICIA! AL-ALICIA! GOD-GOD DAMN, PLEASE ANSWER ME!" There was no way she could be dead. He won't allow it to be true. Less than 20 minutes ago they were just starting a family. The baby, the baby he only just started to think as his own. He had imagined for moment Alicia's beautiful body swelling with his unborn child and the two of them cuddling on his couch. Now Will's greatest fears may have just come true.

"ALICIA" Will struggled to get to his feet, using his bed as a support. Every silent moment filled his head with terrified thoughts. He wasn't going to allow her to die.

He limped out of his bedroom and rounded the corner, not sure what to expect.

"Hey, Will" Kalinda!

Kalinda was standing in the doorway with a gun in her hand. Will looked down to see the thug rolling on the floor with a bullet through his shoulder and…._thank god she's alive_. Alicia was obviously wide eyed and shaken, but every much alive.

"A second too late and you two would be in body bag. Will, you look awful?" Somewhat sarcastic, but with a layer of seriousness to her tone. She looked calm and collected, even after shooting a man. "How are you? Are there any more?" She walked over to Alicia to help her up, Will being no help to anyone.

"Two are injured upstairs. Its Lomond Bishop's men. He sent them-"

"To kill you, yeah I know. Diane filled me in. We need to get you to a hospital." Gesturing to Will's battered up condition.

"Kalinda thank you so much" Alicia said, wrapping her arms around her. Kalinda broke character for a moment, shocked by the onset of emotions coming from her former friend. But she soon recovered herself and hugged her back.

"What the fuck bitches! Get me to a mother fucking hospital!" They all ignored the thug. Kalinda pointed her gun at him, without actually looking at him, to shut him up. A hint that said 'not another word'.

Alicia immediately turned her attention to Will. "Oh my God, Will." Alicia and Kalinda caught him before he could fall over. Will looked up at the two women right before passing out. As Will started to loose focus he could have sworn he heard Alicia say "I love you". He tries to reach for her, but passes out cold. He treasured those words.

….

"I love you Will." Alicia said just before Will faint in her arms. It made her tear up looking at his beaten up beautiful body. She lightly touched his face, hoping that he wasn't in any pain.

"Do you think he's ok?" Alicia asked Kalinda, knowing that it doesn't take a doctor's degree to see that he wasn't.

"Yeah, I'm sure he just passed out. I'm going to check on the other two men. The police will be here soon. If he moves shoot him" Kalinda pointing to the thug. She started to move towards Will's bedroom, but turned around. Hesitated for a moment, her face looking conflicted. "Alicia…. I heard what you yelled just before I shot the thug"

Alicia looked up, not surprised if people in the next building heard her scream that she was pregnant.

"I'm here, if you want it," And with a shy smile and a nod Kalinda left Alicia alone with Will.

Within less than a minute cops here storming Will's apartment.

"You're a little late" Alicia said, annoyed by the poor response time.

The cops arrested the thugs and an ambulance was called for Will. Even as the paramedics here observing Will and repetitively assuring Alicia that he would be fine she refused to leave his side. The paramedics urged Alicia to let them examine her, but she refused, not wanting anyone to discover her pregnancy.

"Don't worry about me. I'm not the one who got beat up like a piñata." She rode in the ambulance to the hospital, and it was only then did she leave Will's side as he was getting thoroughly examined. She was so stress and worried for Will that she didn't notice Cary taking a seat next to her in the waiting room.

"Alicia, I'm very sorry this happened. The doctor's tell me that Will just needs a few stitches. Kalinda told me what happened and-

"What?" Alicia's head shot up, hoping he was talking about the death squad and not her pregnancy. The last thing she wanted was for people to know, especially after all the publicity that would happen once everyone knew about the attack.

Cary looked a little confused by Alicia's reaction."Yes. She said that three men claiming to work for Lomond Bishop had come to Will's apartment in an attempt to seek revenge for Mr. Bishop's lose in court."

"Yes."

Cary looked at her with genuine concern. "Why were you there? Why weren't Mr. Gardner and yourself in court?"

Alicia moved around in her seat uncomfortable about having to lie. "It's personal."

"Ok." Cary seemed to not want to pry too much too quickly." You should know that we will be charging the three men that attacked you and Mr. Gardner with attempted murder. I can't promise that Bishop want go after Mr. Gardner and yourself again. As a representative of Lockheart/ Gardner you should tell them to drop Mr. Bishop as a client as it-

"I understand, don't worry. I doubt we'll be representing a man who just attempted to kill one of our partners and an associate."Alicia wanted Bishop to burn in hell for what he had done to Will.

"Fair enough. Again, my sincerest apologies. We will let you know if anything new develops in the case." Cary left Alicia alone, allowing her to reflect on the day's events.

_What a roller coaster ride. _Events seemed to be moving too fast for her to digest. So when she got a moment of alone time she couldn't help, but cry over every happy and sad event that had happen to Will and herself. One moment she's telling him she's carrying his child and then the next he's fighting for her life. She felt a little guilty, but self pity was not the answer. God damn she was so hormonal. She knew she could be more emotionally stable if it weren't for a little tiny something. Alicia's thoughts returned to the baby, the little life growing inside her. She rubbed her stomach, beginning to contemplate a life with another child. Possibly even with Will. Her thoughts were again interrupted by her cell phone. Peter.

"Alicia, they tell me your ok. I'm on my way."

"I'm ok, really thank you. You don't have to come. Are the kids alright? Do they know?"

"Yes. There at my mother's house with a police detail on them. Please tell me, what happened?."

Alicia couldn't tell Peter the obvious truth. His honest concern for her was touching, but overshadowed by their marital statues. They were separated and on rocky terms. Peter was still living with this romantic notion that Alicia would one day take him back. But this break from reality made him a dangerous man, near delusion. He would do anything to keep her to himself. Her pregnancy must be secret as long as possible.

"Alicia? Are you still there?"

Alicia drew back into the moment. "Yeah I'm-I'm sorry I've had a long day. I'll be over at Jackies soon to see the kids."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come get you." Peter really wanted to be her knight in shining armor. The truth was he was a ticking time bomb because he couldn't accept reality.

"No its ok, I'm going to stay around here for a bit to make sure that-

"Will" Peter's tone turned dark.

"He saved my life."

"More like he put your life in danger!"

"Peter, I don't want to have this discussion right now. I'm going to call Zach and Grace."

"Fine. Call me if you need me, but I want to talk to you when you get to my mother's house." Peter ordered her, a character trait she hated about him the most. "It goes without saying that this is big news. The wife of the States Attorney attacked….in her bosses house!" There was a hidden meaning behind that that Alicia intended to ignore.

When Alicia didn't respond he continues, business like. "I'm going to interview Bishop's men and file charges. I'll see you in an hour or two. Bye."

"Bye"

After hanging up she immediately called Grace and Zach. They sounded frightened, but relieved to hear she was ok. They offered the phone to Jackie, but she refused saying 'she was making lunch'. _I bet you wish I was dead._ But Alicia was glad to have her children safe. After a 30 minute conversation about the events, which Alicia edited leaving out the part about being pregnant and confessing her love for another man, Will's doctor walked over to her.

"He's awake and demanding to see you, Mrs. Florrick. He has some broken ribs and a few ugly bruises, but he'll make a full recovery."

"Thank you, doctor." Alicia was overjoyed to hear that and without another word from the doc she walked over to Will's room.

He looked so bad lying in bed as he was. It pained her to see him so beaten. One side of his face was purple and swollen, but that didn't stop him from smiling as she walked to his bedside.

"Hey handsome" She said, truthfully he was still handsome to her. Her heart belonged to him, no matter what shape he was in." You look like you've been in a bar fight."

"Did I win?" he asked, beaming like he had just received his favorite toy.

"Yes, love. You won my heart." A tear went loose. She bent right over him, close enough to feel the heat from his body.

"All girls like bad boys." Will placed one hand on Alicia's face and the other one her stomach. "I love you, both of you, and I will never let anything happen." He softly kissed her, wrapping his arms around her to being her closer to him. She didn't care who saw, in that moment there was only two people that mattered. Plus one.

"Oh wait, ouch" Will recoiled, holding his chest. "Sorry" he chuckled

"Haha, get some rest. I need to go home real quick to check on Grace and Zach. I'll be back in a few hours. I'm sorry I have to leave you like this-"

"No please. I'm not much fun. Besides, I'm sure they need you even more." _God damn, this man must have fallen from heaven! He's too perfect…other than being a lawyer. _That thought made her laugh.

They kissed once more and Alicia left, leaving Will to rest.

…..

Peter was doing his best to get Alicia to see him as a changed man. When he offered to be by her side in the hospital he felt guaranteed that she would say yes, especially since it was Will who put her in danger. Peter loved her. They had 15 years of marriage and two beautiful children to show for it. _That jack ass Will could never compete._ He was almost certain that they at one point or another were sleeping together, but he was sure that it was over because of the awkwardness between Will and Alicia in the last few weeks. All Peter needed to do was to wait for Alicia to realize that he, not Will, was the smart choice.

Peter wasn't thrilled that his wife had been almost killed, having his family threatened was something he took seriously, but he now he had a chance to show her how good he was for her. He walked into the interrogation room feeling high and mighty. He gave the man who attempted to kill Alicia a cold look before sitting down across from the Bishop's henchman and his lawyer. Peter wanted to personally take care of this.

"My client wants to make a deal"

"Well, I'm not much in the giving mood. I don't know if you've heard, but some low life tried to kill my wife. I'm far more inclined to give you the max." Peter was calm and confident, wanting to put the men on edge for the fun of it.

"My client would like to confess in exchange for a lesser sentence. He can offer up information about Bishop's business."

"I'm not sure that will be enough. He's already in prison, where you will be soon. Attempting to murder the States Attorney's wife was a big mistake on your part." Peter's gave the thug a disgusted look.

"Come on man, I didn't know that she was you're wife. I wasn't there for her. It was Mr. Bishop's lawyer I was sent to –"

"Not another word." The thug's lawyer shut him up before he could say anymore. The man looked from Peter to his lawyer with a panic look on his face.

"Well if that's it I think I will be filing your charges. Arraignment will be sent for tomorrow, but don't get your hopes up for getting out on bail. By the way, say hello to Bishop for me. I hear he loves snitches." Peter got up to leave, a small satisfied smile running across his face._ Oh yeah, he was getting Alicia back, no problem._

"No please, honestly man I was never going to kill her. She said she was pregnant. I'm not going to-."

Peter stopped at the door way, not believing what he was hearing. "What the hell did you say!"

…..

_So let me know what you think. The next few chapters will be very interesting, the type of TGW twist that we all love. _


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 Damn Wasted Time

"What the hell did you say?" Peter walked around the table and grabbed the thug by his collar. _This piece of shit has to be lying, she couldn't be pregnant. If it is true then…. no! _

"Watch it man!"

"DA Florrick, let my client go."

"Answer the question!" Peter's patient was running on a short fuse.

"She said she was pregnant, your wife. I would never-"

"Shut up!" Without another word Peter stormed out of the room, his temper hitting boiling point.

Peter went straight to his office dodging Cary and other ADA's who gave their condolences for his wife's attack. His mind was clouded by anger and betrayal. He locked himself in his office, pacing back and forth. It was bad enough that she screwed Gardener, but having his child? How could she be so thoughtless! It was the last thing that Alicia and himself shared together. The one thing that separated Will from himself. Will Gardener was stealing his wife away!

He poured himself some scotch, thinking about his next move. It didn't matter whose baby she's carrying. He's her husband. Any child within their marriage is his. _It should be his. It should be his. It should be mine! IT WILL BE MINE!_

He texted Alicia to verify that she was at his mothers with the kids.

"_Yeah, Jackie wants to take the kids out for Italian."_

Peter wanted her alone so he could talk to her alone. _"Can you hang back at the house. We need to go over the events of earlier today. I had a brief discussion with a detective."_

"_Sure. See you soon."_

Peter was going to make her his. He grabbed Will's case containing the incriminating evidence about bribing judges. She was going to have to see that he wasn't a man, but a criminal. And even better, a man not worth being seen with. He was going to bury Will Gardner.

…..

Will was drifty in and out of consciousness, but his mind seemed so focused and alive. For over a decade he was having meaningless relationships with women he never loved, and making work distract him from the fact that he really didn't have anyone in his life that had meaning. Now he did have that person he could feel about. No business or just personal pleasure, but something real and tangible. Alicia was real. He admits that Alicia's pregnancy throw him for a loop, but after the facts he couldn't be more happier. He had the women of his dreams telling him she loved him back. _What could possibly go wrong after all they had gone through together?_

…

Alicia arrived at Jackie's house, a well furnished estate in Highland Park. Jackie had already gone with the kids to dinner leaving Alicia a key under the mat to let herself in. Alicia walked in, taking a seat in the living room. Peter had texted about meeting her before leaving for dinner, something pertaining to the case he was building against Lomond Bishop's thugs that had attacked Will and her. _Just another thing to put on your resume for the Governorship._ Alicia had no doubt that Peter would spin this tragedy to his own needs. Her only fear was that he would crucify Will in the process.

"UHHH, when will the drama ever end," Alicia groaned outwardly, laying down on the couch. Alicia had come so close to dying. It may have been an unfortunate way of distracting her from her pregnancy worries, but she knew she needed to think about the future. _Will_

She loved him. She now that more than ever before. At Georgetown Will and her were always good friends, and they both knew that there was something between them. But before anything could happen Peter entered the picture. Peter was sweet at the time and before Alicia knew it she was married and pregnant, prioritizing her life for Peter's career. Peter made them move to Chicago. Will just drifted away.

Alicia made herself think she was happy, and maybe for a time she was happy, but that all dissolved once the scandal broke. It was time for her to rebuild a life. When she was panicking to find a law firm that would even consider her part time, Will calls out of the blue.

"_Hey, stranger!" His voice sounded just as she remembered it. Alicia felt herself blush, at the time confused by her long lost crush. _

"_Will! Oh my god, its been so long since I've seen you. How's life treating you?"_

"_Not too bad. I actually heard a rumor from another law firm that you're looking for a job."_

"_Ahh and you're telling me to keep looking no matter the odds. Thanks for the moral support."_

"_Nope. More than that. I wanna offer you a job at my law firm." _

And just like that he had reappeared into her life. He hadn't changed. His tall lean body was complimented by gorgeous broad arms something she could tell by the tight buttoned shirt he wore. But she never acted on her thoughts. Instead she convinced herself that any relationship with him would be a disaster. Now faced with her real feelings, she realized who the real villain was.

"Alicia!" _Speak of the devil. _Alicia heard Peter come in the door. She closed her eyes for a moment, not wanting to have this conversation. But it was necessary to get Bishops men behind bars.

Peter walked in, but his face was a blank sheet; totally no expression. "We need to talk."His voice was bland, which confused Alicia.

"I was just getting the story straight from one of your attackers. How are you?"

"I'm fine. It happened so fast I'm not even sure its hit me yet."

"Good. Good." Peter was pacing the room. Alicia grew concerned. She had never seen her husband so unhinged. Could it really have been because of her attack?

"I don't think you know much about Will. His choices are what led to you getting in danger." Alicia knew he would turn this around on him.

"Peter, I'm not interested in being manipulated-"

"Ok then I'll stick to the facts. Why were you there and not at court as you were scheduled to be for Bishop's trial?"

"I don't like being treated as if I'm a criminal. The why doesn't matter. Will and I were seconds away from being murdered and here you stand interrogating me." Alicia was in total lawyer mode. Peter knew she was hiding something. Alicia got up to walk out, but Peter blocked her.

"Alicia cut the bull shit!" Peter grabbed her shoulders to stop her from leaving. Alicia tried to shrug him off, but his hold was firm and angry. "WHY!"

"WHY WHAT PETER?"

" HOW COULD YOU GET PREGENANT WITH ANOTHER MAN'S CHILD!"

Alicia didn't move or say a thing, she was in too much shock. It was hard enough to find out that her boss/lover got her knocked up, but for her husband to find out in less the 24 hours. She couldn't grasp it. She figured that she had a few weeks for Will and her to figure things out, but that wasn't an option anymore. Peter's face portrayed every flavor of anger and disgust. The fear was growing in her stomach. No more lying. As much as she wasn't prepared for this moment she had no choice.

"TELL ME! IS THIS TO GET BACK AT ME! BY TURNING YOURSELF INTO A WHORE"

She slapped him. He ignored it.

"YOU SPREAD YOUR LEGS FOR ANOTHER MAN! WILL! IT'S WILLS ISN'T IT!"

She could smell the alcohol off his breath.

"You're drunk!"

"We had a family and instead of wanting to work on it you abandon it to make another family with Will."

"I'm not leaving my family, I'm leaving you. This baby wasn't planned, but I'm in love with Will. Not you." Peter stopped, his worst fears were realized.

"Peter, we need to stop joking ourselves. We're done, with or without Will. We worked well together and we fooled ourselves into thinking that we had this happy marriage. I've been doing the good wife act, the stay at home mother that cooked your food and washed your clothes. I gave up everything for you. We were missing something from our marriage. Love." And now she wanted so spend her time trying to make something with Will.

Peter looked down at the floor for the moment, but turned back to her face and looked her dead in the eyes. His voice turned soft and calm, a crazy 180 for a man that was calling her a whore a few moments ago "No."

"No? No to what?"

"I love you and I know at one point you loved me-

"Peter it's done-"

"-And all that matters is getting you to see that we are meant for each other. I can understand that the pregnancy wasn't meant to happen. You're confused-"

"PETER! I am anything, but confused. You're delusional!"

"Just listen to me. We can get through this together." He grabbed her hands. She was in too much disbelief over what Peter was saying to move. "I want to be here for you. We can be a family. I have been a good father to Grace and Zach and I know-"

She pulled back, overwhelmed by Peter's gesture to raise Will's baby. She knew that Peter would get upset, but to come out and claim rights to Will's unborn child? She couldn't take it seriously. _Will will laugh is ass off when he hears about this_. He was just so convinced that there was something left to salvage. "No. Are you that mad! It's Wills! He wants this baby!"

"Will Gardner is scum, a criminal. His only concern is for his money, not having to raise a baby. I can provide for you."

"Will is ten times the man you will ever be!" Alicia was done with the conversation. All she wanted was to pick up her kids and go home. There were people in her life that really needed her time. She wasn't going to waste anymore on Peter. She grabbed her stuff ready to leave. Peter was going to just have to grow up and realize they were over.

Peter snickered "So you don't know about the charges that my office is bringing against him."

"What charges?" Alicia turned back to Peter, hoping it was just a bluff.

Peter smiles at her, a devilish grin that sent chills up her back. "Why don't you read the indictment? Your boyfriend is a thief and a cheat."

Alicia grabbed the file. After a few moments of quickly glancing through the file she throw it on the floor. "This is crap Peter and you know it." _Will stole 45,000 dollars at his last firm 15 years ago! _Even if that were true there was no way she could believe that he was currently bribing judges. She knew very little about this grand jury, but he always made the charges seem miniscule. Know she could see

"He wins too much. More than normal for a law firm and his relationship with the judges are the cause of that success."

"Will is a good lawyer, that's why he wins his cases. If you're that much of a sour looser then grow a pair, but don't pretend that it's something that it's not."

"Alicia, I plan to dedicate my life to winning you back-"

"I'm not-"

"-and destroying the man who ruined it. I love you Alicia and I'm never loosing you."

Alicia was through with the Peter's half-ass crazy talk. She left before she could hear another word. She was overwhelmed by her day and her nauseous was returning, probably because of stress. But his final words to her stuck like glue. He certainly had the power to destroy Will and take away everything she loved to hurt her if she fought back. Zach and Grace! Could she loose them? Alicia got into the car, but couldn't find the will to drive. She cried out all her frustration and worries. _How was this ever going to be ok?_

…

_So I hope you enjoyed Peter and Alicia's blow out! The next chapter will involve Eli and Diane, not to mention some Peter and Will face time. Please review!_


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Damn 1984 Illinois

Alicia collected herself. Her sleeves were drenched with her tears. She could feel how swollen her eye lids were. She took a couple of deep breathes and started the car. Then a horrifying thought occurred to her. Peter would certainly tell their kids about the affair and her pregnancy if he got the chance. He would do everything to twist their children against Will. _God damn it, he didn't have to use their children like tools_.

"Call Zach" Alicia asked her car's blue tooth.

"Hey mom, we've been waiting here for you. Dad called and said that he was on his way-

"No, um.. Zach I'm on my way. When I get there I'll pick Grace and you up in front of the restaurant."

"What why? Mom we're-"

"Please Zach. We need to sit down and talk about something." The only way to stay in front of Peter's reign of terror was to tell the kids the truth.

"Ok, see ya soon." And her son hung up.

She raced to the restaurant praying to get to the restaurant before….fuck. She recognized Peter's car parked outside the restaurant. She almost ran inside, grabbing the attention of a few onlookers. She saw them all sitting down at a table in the back. Peter was talking to their kids, but she couldn't make it out until she got close enough. Her heart was racing, but she tried to stay as calm as possible. _He told them, that bastard! _Her assumptions were met with confusion when they started laughing.

"Hey hun! I've just told the kids the great news." Peter was smiling, as if 30 minutes ago their fight never happened. Alicia didn't know what to think.

"EWW, it's gross! Aren't you too old for that kind of stuck." Zach said.

"Stop being so immature. I think it's great." Grace hit her brother's arm.

"I'm not saying it isn't good, just as long as our new sibling doesn't turn out anything like you," Zach laughed, shielding himself from the onset of petty punches his sister was giving him.

"Stop that. We're in a restaurant so calm down."Jackie scolded her grandchildren, then turning to Alicia. "This is very exciting news. I'm so happy for the both of you."

What the fuck was going on! Her day had been long and eventful, but this may have actually taken the cake. Why was everyone ok with the fact that she was leaving Peter and having a love child with another man. Even Jackie was giggling with joy.

"Um yeah, thanks." She may have been acting awkward, but none of this made sense. Why was Peter so happy? Why wasn't the kids more upset and asking a million questions about the affair? Why did Jackie look like she just received the greatest news in her life? She wanted everyone to understand her choice, but didn't expect them to instantly be alright with it.

"So you told them." She asked Peter trying to piece together the odd moment. It was like a joke, but she was missing the punch line.

"Yes. I'm sorry, I know I should have waited for you, but I got too excited." Peter said, gesturing Alicia to sit next to him. She did without thinking, still not understanding everyone's reaction.

"And what did you tell them exactly?" Alicia asked Peter

"That you and I were having another baby. It may have been unplanned, but certainly not unwanted." He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. She only allowed it to happen because she was too stunned to do anything about it. Her mind just stopped thinking and her heart sank. He had just hijacked her pregnancy in a way she never expected. He had made this situation far more complicated by convincing everyone it was his child. He even looked convinced of his own lie.

"Mom, are you ok?" Grace asked. Honestly, Alicia felt emotionally and physically sick. Sick of Peter and his games. She wanted out.

"N-No, I'm -I'm not feeling good," Alicia didn't know where to start. She didn't know if she should just expose Peter right then or keep quiet. Before she could make up her mind Peter intervened.

"I'll take mom outside to get some air. She might just be nauseous from the pregnancy." Peter led Alicia outside, without a word being said between them. Peter was tranquil, like this was an everyday thing. When they got outside to the abandons parking lot she let all her fury out on him.

"WHAT THE HELL PETER! YOU LIED! HOW COULD YOU MINIPULATE YOUR OWN CHILDEN LIKE THAT? YOU NEED TO STOP THIS NOW!"Alicia was yell, furious by Peters delusional attempt.

"Illinois Parentage Act of 1984 always the husband to take the responsibilities and rights of the biological father if he so desires. I told you, I'm protecting you from yourself. Will isn't right for you or our child-"

"PETER. IT'S NOT YOURS! You need to stop this. You're going to end up hurting so many people with this. Including yourself." She was panting for breathe, her head was about to explode with rage and disgust. "It's Will's child. He has the right to choice is he wants to be in his own child's life. I've given you two wonderful children-"

"Alicia, I'm helping you! What's going to happen to you when Will goes to jail? Do you actually think Lockheart and Associates are going to provide for his love child and his mistress? No. They want that dirty scandal put to bed and the only way they are going to do that is by firing you. Including which, all of Gardeners assets will be frozen. You will have nothing."

She knew he was right. He had the law on his side. Peter could legally control Will's child and take away his freedom, forcing Alicia into destitute. And, even though Peter dare not say it, she could easily loose Zach and Grace if she wasn't able to support them. He wanted to force Alicia to stay with him, no matter what the cost. Alicia wanted to drop to the floor and start crying, but Peter wrapped his arms around her. She tried to wiggle herself out of his hold, but he wouldn't allow it.

"I love you Alicia and I want us to be a family. I'll give you a few days to think about things, but then I want an answer. It's your choice." Peter's mello and soft tone couldn't mask the real truth. He was setting her up, black mailing her.

She looked up in the eye of the man who had taken all her happiness away.

"It's not a choice when you have me cornered," She whispered, too broken hearted to find the energy to yell.

They went back inside. Alicia told the kids that she wasn't feeling well and that they should get something to go. When they asked if Peter was coming home with them (possibly assuming that they must be getting back together) she told them that Peter had to work late. Peter looked a little disappointed, probably thinking he might actually be able to sleep over with Alicia. _Go to hell_. Zach drove Grace home in his car, leaving Alicia alone to ponder the situation.

She either leaves Peter and risk losing her kids, job and Will or stay with Peter and continue with the good wife routine. Loving Will hurt him. She was toxic because of Peter. Peter would never let her go.

_NO! I want stand for it. I'm not some battered women. I can beat Peter at his own game_.

She had a vengeful spirit that wouldn't allow her to bend to Peter's twisted plan. She picked up her phone and texted Kalinda.

"_I need help."_

She didn't know what to do, but she knew she needed an ally to back her up. Who better then the person who saved her life and…was her best friend. As she waiting for Kalinda to respond Alicia drove herself to the hospital to see Will. She didn't want to break his heart, but he needed to know the truth. She also needed to know what was true about Peter's accusations. She wasn't sure of anything anymore. One thing was certain; she didn't want to turn into Peter's pet wife.

….

_So I know this short, but the next chapter will be longer. I know I promised to introduce Eli and Diane (also some Peter and Will), but I needed to put this chapter in first. Keep reading and review. Who do you think Alicia should choose?_


End file.
